Black throat
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Teddy Duncan / Troy Bolton - romance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie and High School Musical.**

* * *

 **Black throat**

 **Teddy Duncan is home alone and she has nothing to do. Or actually she is kinda horny, but there is no one who can fuck her.**

"Damn freaking shit...!" says Teddy in anger. "I need to get fucked."

Suddenly someone knock on the door to the house.

When she open the door, Teddy sees her friend Troy Bolton, wearing a tuxedo.

"Hi, Troy. Didn't expect to see you." says Teddy with a smile.

"I'm in town for work, but I have a day off today so I thought I'd stop by and see how you're doin'..." says Troy. "So, are you okay?"

"I guess, feeling alone though." says Teddy.

"Can I come in and keep you company for a few hours then?" says Troy.

"Yeah, sure." says Teddy. "I'd like that."

They sit down on the couch.

"What you been up to since last time?" says Teddy.

"My new team, The Denver Destroyers, and I won the championships and a few months ago Gabriella and I broke up for good." says Troy.

"Why did you end things with her. I though she was your soul mate and all." says Teddy confused.

"I sort of like someone else." says Troy.

"Really? Who? Do I know her?" says Teddy.

"Yes, you know her." says Troy.

"Please, tell me her name." says Teddy.

"It's you, Teddy." says Troy.

"Me? You like me...? Like really like me?" says Teddy surprised.

"Yeah, I really like you, Teddy." says Troy with a mature calm tone.

"Awww!" says a happy Teddy.

Troy lean in and gives Teddy a romantic erotic kiss on the mouth.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Teddy.

"Seems as if you like that." says Troy in a friendly tone.

"Aww! Me really did like it." says Teddy.

"I'm glad you did, girl." says Troy.

"Aww, such a nice guy you are." says Teddy in a soft smooth tone.

"Thanks, Teddy." says Troy with a nice smile.

"Troy...there's something I wanna do." says Teddy.

"And what's that?" says Troy.

"I wanna deepthroat you dick and swallow your cum." says Teddy.

"Slow down a bit. I've only been single for a few months." says Troy.

"Please..." whines Teddy, so horny that she can't wait.

"Alright, if you're gonna whine all chidish like that I guess I can do what you ask for." says Troy.

"Thank you soooo much!" says Teddy as she give Troy a hug.

"No problem." says Troy.

Teddy pull off her sweatpants and her t-shirt.

Soon she is in just push-up bra and g-string.

"Like what you see?" says Teddy.

"Yeah, you're sexy." says Troy.

"I wanna see your dick." says Teddy.

Troy unzip his pants and pull out his 12 inch dick.

"Wow! So big..." says Teddy with a smile as she gently grab Troy's dick.

"Stroke it a bit..." says Troy.

"Sure." says Teddy as she starts to slowly stroke Troy's dick, making it stiff.

"Ahh, yeah! That feels good." moans Troy.

Once it's stiff enough, Teddy wrap her mouth around Troy's dick and starts to deepthroat it.

"Oh yeah!" moans Troy.

After nearly 20 minutes, Troy cum down into Teddy's throat and that is so nice for Teddy that she get an orgasm.

"Thanks, Troy!" says Teddy. "Me really did enjoy that so much."

"It was good for me too." says Troy.

"Aww, that's nice!" says a very happy Teddy.

"I should probably leave now." says Troy.

"No, stay a bit." says Teddy.

"Okay." says Troy.

"Yay!" says a happy Teddy.

"Teddy, what happened to your boyfriend...?" says Troy.

"He cheated on me with a porn girl so I broke up with him." says Teddy.

"I will never do that to you." says Troy.

"Mmm, nice!" moans Teddy. "I trust you. I know you'll be loyal to me."

"No fear. I will love you forever." says Troy.

"Awwwwww! Thank you so much!" says Teddy as she gives Troy a kiss.

20 minutes later.

"Do you still play guitar?" says Troy.

"Yeah." says Teddy with a smile.

"Play something for me." says Troy.

"Later. Fuck me first." says Teddy.

"I need to wait before my dick can get hard again." says Troy.

"Okay." says Teddy.

55 minutes later.

"Troy, can you get hard now?" says Teddy.

"I think so." says Troy.

Teddy gently grab Troy's dick anf starts to slowly stroke it.

It gets hard.

"Nice!" says Teddy with a sexy smile.

5 minutes later.

Teddy goes down on all 4 on the couch and Troy push his dick into her pussy.

"Mmm, yeah! Nice. It's been so long since I got fucked." moans Teddy.

Troy starts to fuck Teddy nice and slow.

"I love your big dick, Troy!" moans Teddy. "It feels so damn good."

"And I love your soft pussy." whisper Troy.

"Go faster please..." moans Teddy.

"Sure, baby." says Troy as he starts to fuck Teddy faster.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Teddy.

"Is it good for you?" says Troy.

"Oh yeah! Sooo good, yes!" moans Teddy.

"Wait, I don't have a condom..." says Troy.

"That's okay. I'm using pills." says Teddy.

"Good." says Troy.

25 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" says Troy in a deep manly tone as he cum in Teddy's pussy.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" moans Teddy with pleasure as she get a big orgasm.

Troy slowly pull out his dick from Teddy's pussy.

"Wow! You shot a big load of cum in me. That's very sexy." says Teddy.

"Yeah." says Troy.

Teddy is very happy. She finally has a boyfriend again. A boyfriend who truly love her just the way she is.

 **The End.**


End file.
